La Guerra del Amor
by EnterradoR
Summary: Sasuke la ama, pero, precisamente por ello, tiene que protegerla yéndose muy lejos. Hinata lo ama, pero, precisamente por ello, va a luchar por él mientras derrota su timidez. ¿Quién de los dos ganará la guerra del amor?


_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y asociados._

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí con mi tercer sasuhina y continuación de "Curiosidad" y "Demasiado Pura", aunque también se puede leer como una historia separada de las otras dos. Cuando hace apenas una semana comencé con este ship nunca pensé que pudieran generarme tanto feeling, pero me siento como pez en el agua escribiéndolos y me han emocionado muchísimo. Espero haber podido plasmar esa emoción en letras. Añado que, para continuar la tradición, está escrito en segunda persona ;D _

_Por último, quiero dedicarles este fic a Anairam Mariana, Suiren15, Guest (para la próxima pone un nombre xD), HinnaHyugg07, FrancisVict, Una Lectora y, si me lo permiten, va dedicado especialmente a Haushinka-chan pues fue mi primer review sasuhina y quien me adoptó para este fandom =]. Sin todas/os ustedes este fic no existiría, así que muchas gracias por el apoyo y la buena onda ^^_

* * *

**_La Guerra del Amor_**

* * *

Has quedado completamente estupefacta. Anonadada, asombrada, confundida. Eres un caos desde la raíz de tus cabellos hasta la punta de tus pies. ¿Qué había pasado? Estaban a punto de vivir el momento más íntimo de todos, pero el hombre que amas lo detuvo todo al último momento. Se levantó y se marchó sin darte siquiera una explicación. Intentaste detenerlo tomándolo de su diestra, mas no lo conseguiste.

Atónita, quedaste. Ese hombre impredecible nunca dejará de sorprenderte. Incluso te maldijo. ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Qué?

Tu modesta autoestima te conmina a preguntarte si acaso no le gustaste. Si acaso te encontró tan poco atractiva que ni siquiera quiso hacerte el amor. Sin embargo, rompes con esa idea tan pronto como llega. Él te deseaba y lo sabes. Lo podías notar en sus ojos hambrientos, en su semblante anhelante. Él sí quería hacerte el amor.

¿Pero entonces qué pasó?

Sigues congelada en la cama, mientras un torbellino de emociones inconexas hacen presa de tus pensamientos. Estás tan confundida que ni siquiera atinas a reaccionar.

No sabes qué hacer. No sabes cómo anular tu impresión. Tus neuronas se desconectaron unas de otras y les está costando enlazarse para lograr pensamientos coherentes. Sientes un nudo en tu cerebro, uno que debes desatar ya mismo. Reúnes todo tu enfoque en lograrlo y por fin comienzas a pensar lúcidamente, aunque tu cuerpo todavía no se da por enterado: sigue en la cama cual estatua.

Ni siquiera te dijo sus razones. ¿Acaso ni siquiera te mereces saber el por qué de su rechazo?

Por un momento piensas echarte a llorar. Quieres hacerlo, pero no puedes ser tan débil. ¿Acaso dejarás escapar al amor de tu vida así de fácil? «¡No!» te dices completamente segura de la respuesta. Si Sasuke Uchiha quiere deshacerte de ti tendrá que hacer mucho más que dejarte plantada en una situación tan íntima. ¡Muchísimo más!

Te pones de pie y tu semblante se vuelve más recto que nunca, señal de tu renaciente entereza. Te pones rápidamente el brasier, la blusa y tu pequeña chaqueta de botones. Ajustas de mejor manera tu pantalón y estiras las arrugas sólo por costumbre e inercia, pues realmente no te importa en nada tal asunto. Te calzas tus zapatos y entonces te sientes lista para ir a por él.

Te acercas a la puerta dando un par de suspiros para calmar en algo tu respiración. Cuando la abres, la brisa callejera te recibe y hace aletear tus cabellos suavemente. Decidida, empiezas a caminar hacia el hogar del hombre que amas. Primero caminas, pero luego apresuras tu paso y muy pronto aquello se te hace insuficiente: te largas a correr como si no existiese un mañana. Algo en tu corazón te está diciendo que él se irá de Konoha esta misma noche.

Vas a detenerlo. Tienes que hacerlo. ¡Ni siquiera te dijo sus razones para abandonarte! Debes hablar con él y hacerle ver el tremendo error que está cometiendo.

Corres sin que te importe nada más. La noche es muy profunda y las calles lucen completamente vacías, pero apenas te das cuenta de ello. Mientras tus piernas son impulsadas por tu alma, piensas en que deberás ser más fuerte que nunca. Él será hiriente, te dirá cosas dañinas para alejarte. Estás muy segura que lo hará y por eso debes ser fuerte para enfrentarlo. Más fuerte de lo que nunca has sido. Tu voz temblorosa debes cambiarla por una llena de seguridad. Tu determinación tiene que hervir como aquella vez en que enfrentaste a Pain, cuando pensabas que Naruto era el amor de tu vida. Esa resolución necesitas. Un temple incluso mayor invocarás. Porque ahora sabes, con total seguridad, que el verdadero amor de tu vida es Sasuke Uchiha. Y vas a luchar con todas tus fuerzas por él.

¡Lucharás porque lo amas más que todo en esta maldita vida!

Corres más fuerte. Tienes ganas de llorar, pero sabes que no es sólo la tristeza la causante. Es el cúmulo de emociones tan grandes que te sobrepasan.

Llegas por fin a la puerta de su hogar. Respiras profundo y te preparas para la inminente y feroz diatriba que dará inicio; para la intensa batalla que sostendrás muy pronto contra él. No una que involucre ninjutsu, genjutsu o taijutsu, sino una de alma contra alma. Una de la verdad contra la mentira. Una de amor contra odio. Y tú vas a ganar. Tú lo convencerás de que son el uno para el otro.

Golpeas la puerta como la mujer adulta que eres. No el toque tímido que sueles hacer. Tocas con fuerza, con impaciencia. Quieres hablar con él y estás desesperada. Ante su falta de respuesta, proclamas su nombre sin vacilar.

—Abre, Sasuke.

—¡Lárgate! —le escuchas decir del otro lado al instante, mientras, apegando tu oído a la puerta, logras escuchar pasos por dentro. Está arreglando sus cosas. Lo sabes. Se irá de Konoha esta misma noche y tu corazón se estruja. Sientes como si él te lo estuviera destrozando entre sus manos en este mismo instante.

—No me voy a ir —le respondes alzando tu voz. Muy desafiante por fuera, pero muy temblorosa por dentro.

Esta vez no hay un grito de él por respuesta.

Piensas rogarle, suplicarle que te abra la puerta, pero no cometerás el error de Sakura. Tú no te amilanarás ante él. A Sasuke jamás hay que rogarle, hay que enfrentarlo y eso lo tienes muy claro porque ahora tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. Sabes perfectamente que no abrirá su puerta por súplicas o ruegos. Sólo lo hará si apelas a su hombría. Sólo lo hará si realizas un ataque directamente a su orgullo.

Haces un esfuerzo para que tu voz no tambalee. Tienes que demostrar seguridad. Tienes que enfrentarlo para que acepte lo que siente. Dejar atrás tu timidez e inseguridad. Te costará hacerlo, pero es la única forma. Tienes que ser más fuerte de lo que nunca fuiste. Por él debes hacerlo y aunar fuerzas desde tu mismísima alma.

—Nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde, Sasuke.

Lo dijiste con una seguridad tan abrumadora que incluso a ti misma te sorprende. No estás tartamudeando, tus piernas no están temblando y tu mirada no está gacha. Sí, te das cuenta que lo amas tanto que de verdad vas a luchar con todas las fuerzas de tu alma.

Los pasos ulteriores acercándose a la puerta te hacen saber que él reaccionó a tu provocación. Sabías que tocando su orgullo lo haría; ya lo conoces demasiado bien.

La entrada se abre de un movimiento violento y te encaja sus negros ojos enfurecidos.

—¿A quién llamas cobarde? ¡Pasa de una vez si tanto deseas sufrir! —te vocifera de una manera endiablada.

Pero no te vas a dejar atemorizar, ¡no! De hecho, ni siquiera lo dudas: ingresas a su hogar de un sopetón. Si quiere dejarte tendrá que explicarte sus razones. Tendrá que confrontarte y batallar duramente contra ti.

* * *

Buscas tus cosas, pues hoy mismo te irás de esta aldea maldita. No necesitas dilatar más tu partida y si la misión requiere realizar cambios o afinar detalles ya te los dirá algún clon de Naruto más adelante. Preparas tu pequeño maletín, cuando, de súbito, la sientes llegar y tocar tu puerta. Ella ha venido por ti y no deja de sorprenderte que lo hiciera. Rápidamente le gritas que se largue y luego la ignoras. No vas a abrirle esa condenada puerta. Sin embargo, de pronto profiere algo que te violenta hasta las raíces. Te ha llamado cobarde. Entonces cierras tu puño; incluso piensas en golpearla repetidas veces. Después de todo es una poderosa jounin, aguantaría bien unos cuantos golpes tuyos. ¿Qué tal hacerla caer en un sangriento genjutsu? Así te librarías de ella hasta estar lejos de Konoha. Sin embargo, estarías dándole la razón a ella: estarías siendo un cobarde. Y podrás tener millones de defectos y ser la maldad encarnada, pero jamás serás un maldito cobarde.

Te diriges a la puerta y no contendrás tu agresividad. Vas a ser el demonio, el malvado, el ruin canalla. Vas a sacar lo peor de ti para alejarla definitivamente. Que se dé cuenta, de una vez por todas, que tú no le convienes.

—¿A quién llamas cobarde? ¡Pasa de una vez si tanto deseas sufrir! —exclamas desatando todo tu odio, pero te sorprende ver que no dudó siquiera un segundo en entrar a tu casa. ¿Era realmente Hinata a quién tenías en frente? Por un momento lo dudaste, pero rápidamente te das cuenta que ella ahora es más fuerte que antes. Tú mismo la has hecho más fuerte.

Ella se adentra varios pasos más, como para asegurarse de que no podrás echarla por la puerta. Luego de aquello, se gira y te encara. Por un momento, y a pesar de tu furia, te conforma comprobar que durante los últimos días su postura es diferente. Ya no tiene la cabeza gacha como tantas otras veces la viste. Ahora te clava con firmeza su singular mirada; esa que siempre te ha llamado la atención.

—¿Para qué me enamoraste? —la escuchas decir un sentido reclamo —. ¿Para qué enamorarme si ibas a escapar? —te espeta con voz serena, pero firme. La voz de alguien que sabe que tiene la razón de su parte. No necesita gritarla, sabe que tiene la razón. Esa es la impresión que te genera; una de total seguridad y confianza en sus propios argumentos.

Tu lengua chasquea sin que te des cuenta. Ella tiene razón después de todo. ¿Por qué la enamoraste? ¿Por qué te acercaste a ella si al final tirarías todo por la borda? Cómo careces de un contraargumento que resulte sólido, acudirás a la respuesta más fácil de todas.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones. No eres nada mío. No somos novios, no somos prometidos, no somos esposos, no somos nada. No te debo ninguna explicación.

—Te equivocas —asevera asertiva—. Quizás no somos novios, pero sí sientes algo muy fuerte por mí. Me amas inclusive. ¿Por qué no eres sincero, Sasuke? ¿Yo no merezco tu sinceridad? Después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, ¿no la merezco? —aunque no tartamudea, su voz no puede evitar vibrar por la emoción.

—No. No te mereces nada de mí —le arrojas tu veneno verbal sin piedad —. Ahora puedes largarte.

—No me iré; no hasta saber tus razones. Tú me hiciste adicta a ti y tienes que hacerte responsable. Tú tienes la culpa. ¿Por qué tenías que acercarte a mí esa noche? ¿Por qué me seguiste hablando? ¿Por qué me enamoraste si me ibas a dejar?

—Porque soy un demonio. Por eso.

—No, Sasuke. Eres mucho más humano y bondadoso de lo que crees. Por eso me enamoré de ti. Yo jamás me habría enamorado de un demonio.

—Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir, puedes largarte —la conminas a irse de una vez, pues no quieres prolongar la discusión. No quieres prolongar algo que puedes terminar perdiendo. Luego, como si fuera poca cosa, la ignoras y caminas hacia tu armario para buscar más ropa de recambio.

Ella se te acerca y toma tu verdadera mano suavemente. Lo hace con timidez, teniendo temor de que rechaces el contacto. Puedes percibirlo perfectamente. La conoces más de lo que te gustaría; sabes que por dentro está temblando, pero tú la motivas a ser fuerte. Le es muy difícil enfrentar a alguien tan hiriente como tú, pero hasta ahora lo está haciendo satisfactoriamente.

—Por favor, Sasuke, ábreme tu corazón y verás que seremos felices. Te juro que será así, te juro que nunca te arrepentirás de esto.

Su calor se propaga en tu diestra y no deseas sentir tal cosa. Te quema por alguna razón. Por ello, rompes el contacto violentamente, como si fuera un ser repugnante que te contaminará con su incomparable pureza. En todo caso, ella no se sorprende con tu accionar. Te conoce demasiado bien.

—No jures en vano —le adviertes—. La vida da muchas vueltas y el futuro es incierto. Prometer algo al calor de las emociones no es inteligente. El amor que tanto pregonas es voluble y volátil. El amor de pareja es completamente inestable, esa es la única verdad. En cambio el odio es mucho mejor como motor de vida: sólo depende de ti.

—E-el odio... —la escuchas tartamudear por primera vez desde que atravesó tu puerta— sólo te llevará a un camino de dolor y soledad. El amor, al contrario, te brindará mucha felicidad.

—Pues ahora no estoy viendo en ti esa gran felicidad que dices —arrojas de manera mordaz y le haces ver, de brillante manera, que el amor también puede causar mucho dolor.

Hinata recibe el golpe; su silencio lo demuestra. Tu curiosidad te lleva a escrutarla y, pese a todo, te sientes increíblemente atraído por ella. Como si tú fueras un metal y ella un poderoso imán.

—Yo sé que el amor también puede ser muy doloroso... pero creo firmemente que vale la pena. La felicidad que brinda es demasiado maravillosa como para desecharla por el dolor que pueda causar. Dime, Sasuke, ¿acaso no has sido feliz conmigo durante estas semanas?

—No —le niegas rotundamente—. Así que ahora véte. Yo no puedo sentir más que odio. Esa es la verdad.

—Eres mucho más humano de lo que crees. ¡Mucho más! —se atreve a exclamar. Fuerte, valiente. El amor la está haciendo superar todas sus barreras autoimpuestas.

—Silencio —le ordenas de manera tajante—. Tú no me conoces realmente. Sólo has visto una parte de mí, pero, si conocieras mi verdadero yo, el amor que sientes se evaporaría en tan solo un instante.

—Sasuke... siempre me dijiste que yo era débil, pero me parece que tú eres más débil que yo —la escuchas decir con seguridad.

¿Esa chica pretendía enfurecerte? Claramente no sabía de lo que eres capaz en ese estado.

—¿Pero qué dices, mujer insolente? —vomitas tu indignación a la vez que aprietas los puños.

—Lo que escuchaste —ratifica lo dicho sin dudas—. En el fondo tienes miedo de amar, de quedar vulnerable. Tienes miedo de padecer el mismo dolor que sufriste al perder a tu familia. Por eso te rehúsas a amarme, pero te aseguro que a mí no me perderás.

—Te equivocas —le dices tranquilamente, pues su argumento te parece una total tontería —. No es miedo a amar. No seas ridícula. Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha —le lanzas el apellido que prueba tu excepcional alcurnia. Aquella de la cual estás tan orgulloso — y yo jamás siento miedo. Mucho menos por esa estupidez que llamas amor.

—¿E-entonces por qué huyes? ¿Por qué?

—¿Quieres la verdad?

—Sí.

—Terminaré haciéndote mucho daño.

Un pequeño mutismo logra acomodarse entre los labios femeninos. Tú los miras y sientes la tentación de besarla. Un deseo que obviamente no desatarás; un deseo que termina yéndose tan pronto como llegó.

—Hasta ahora —ella vuelve a retomar la palabra tras unos segundos— he soportado todas tus afrentas. Gracias a ti, ahora soy mucho más fuerte.

—Hinata —dices su nombre fieramente—, si estamos juntos como pareja todo será distinto. No has visto de lo que soy capaz todavía. ¿El amor intensifica las emociones, no? Pues todo irá a peor si estamos juntos. Mientras más grande es el sentimiento, más grande es el dolor. Vas a sufrir demasiado porque yo aún tengo mucho odio en mi corazón. Si estamos juntos, yo seré tu perdición.

Se te acerca con un par de pasos y alza más su mirada; su mentón se sostiene firmemente. El ángulo opuesto que forma respecto al tuyo, evidencia todavía más la diferencia de alturas que existe entre ustedes.

—¿No te das cuenta? Incluso quieres protegerme de ti mismo porque me amas. Pero yo no necesito ser protegida. No soy una niña, soy una mujer. Una mujer que quiere estar contigo porque te ama con todo lo que tiene.

—Pero yo no te amo. Ni ahora, ni nunca —le niegas tu verdadero sentir sin dudarlo. Necesitas implantarle dudas para que te deje partir. Necesitas hacerle ver que tú no sientes lo mismo —. Si realmente te amara no dudaría en quedarme a tu lado, pero no quiero hacerlo. Si realmente te amará no me iría: yo cambiaría mi odio por ti. Eso es lo que haría un hombre enamorado, ¿verdad? Pues yo no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo ni por ti ni por nadie.

—N-no lo haces porque tienes miedo. Sólo por eso —pretendes replicar airadamente, pero ella continúa rápidamente antes de que lo hagas—. Además, ¿qué sabes tú de amor si procuras tener un hielo por corazón? Si de verdad quieres protegerme, quédate conmigo. Yo soy fuerte, Sasuke. Soy mucho más fuerte que cuando me conociste. Eres tú quien tiene miedo de abrir tu corazón. Yo no tengo miedo de ser lastimada por ti, porque cualquier cosa dañosa que me arrojes la voy a superar. Quiero estar contigo sin importar el qué.

Otro silencio se produce. Durante aquel intervalo escuchas el canto de un grillo; quizás está llamando alguna pareja que lo acompañe. ¿Estaría ese bicho tan solo como tú te sientes? Te parece increíble que un insecto te haga pensar esto, pero la mente suele ser caprichosa: mientras otros sufren por amor no correspondido, tú tienes la oportunidad de vivirlo plenamente. Puedes hacer añicos tu soledad en este mismo momento, pero sigues rehúsandote. Pensaste que la razón se debía a que Sakura no era la mujer indicada. Sin embargo, ahora tienes al amor de tu vida enfrente y tampoco quieres hacerlo. ¿Por qué te niegas tanto a ser feliz? Ella está preparada para luchar contra tu demonio interno con todas sus fuerzas. La ves segura, firme. ¿De verdad quieres protegerla a ella? ¿No será que en realidad quieres protegerte a ti mismo?

—Si... si no quisiste hacerme el amor —prosigue ella de repente, mientras su cara se maquilla con el carmín de su rubor— es porque no te sientes preparado para entregarte —abres tus ojos desmesuradamente por la gran sorpresa que te ha propinado—. Sí, porque sabes que será mucho más que sexo. Sabes que me entregarás tu alma también. Por eso te da miedo. Te da miedo formar conmigo una conexión tan gigantesca que nunca podrás olvidar. Abrir tu alma y quedar vulnerable ante mí. No te sientes preparado para hacer el amor, sí, porque conmigo no sería sólo sexo: conmigo harías el amor. Y creo que eso es lo que tanto te asusta y te enfurece al mismo tiempo.

—No digas tonterías. Yo soy hombre, ¡hombre! —le vociferas con una rabia tremenda—. Un hombre no siente esas tonterías femeninas. ¿Miedo a entregarse? ¿Miedo a hacer el amor? ¡Patrañas!

Ella guarda silencio, pero no porque asienta. Sabes que está buscando las palabras precisas para refutarte. Cuando finalmente lo logra, escuchas su voz nuevamente.

—Eres hombre, pero, antes que eso, eres un ser humano. También tienes derecho a sentir miedo, también tienes derecho a dudar. También tienes derecho a sentirte débil alguna vez. No eres un demonio ni una máquina. Eres un ser humano que siente, que también tiene derecho a sentir. ¡Que también puede sentirse vulnerable!

—Qué ridiculez —profieres instantáneamente, expresando la verdad de tus palabras a través de las facciones—. Hablas desde tu perspectiva de mujer y aplicas lo que tú sientes a mi persona. Tú y yo somos muy diferentes. Y en la cama hombres y mujeres también somos muy distintos, así que mejor cállate de una vez. No quiero escuchar más estupideces.

—Sasuke, no tienes que demostrarme siempre lo hombre y macho que eres. N-no tienes que ser el más fuerte de todos conmigo. Confía en mí, por favor. Yo también quiero apoyarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo. Yo también quiero que me compartas tus miedos y debilidades. —Luego, tras dar un par de profundos suspiros, agregó—: Y yo no creo que hombres y mujeres seamos distintos cuando es el amor lo que nos une. Es el mismo sentimiento después de todo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo su maldita inocencia; aflorando en sus labios como un elíxir de nobleza. Demasiado pura para ser tu pareja. Incluso demasiado pura para ser humana.

—No perderé mi tiempo en tonterías —rechazas tajante, pues no te dejarás engatusar—. Digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas, me iré de Konoha igualmente.

Para enfatizar todavía más tu intención, empacas otra prenda en el maletín. Ni siquiera te fijaste cuál era, simplemente la metiste sin más. Muy pronto estarás listo para partir y ella no te detendrá. Tenga o no tenga la razón en sus razonamientos, tú no retractarás tu decisión.

—P-por lo menos dime cuando vas a volver —te exige ella, con voz tambaleante que demuestra abiertamente su miedo a perderte. La que te hace recordar que, a pesar de su actual entereza, sigue siendo Hinata la que tienes al frente.

—En unos diez o veinte años —aseguras con cierto regocijo, que enseguida aumentará todavía más—. De hecho, lo más probable es que no regrese nunca.

—No. Yo no quiero estar tantos años esperándote y sufriendo por ti mientras estás lejos. No quiero eso. Voy a acompañarte en tu misión. Dos shinobis siempre serán mejor que uno. Y aunque no lo parezca, yo soy una jounin.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que iré contigo, Sasuke.

—Estás loca —arrojas lo primero que llega a tu mente—. ¿Vas a dejar a tu hermana, a tu padre, a todo tu clan, por alguien que no te corresponde?

—L-lo voy a hacer porque sí me correspondes. El único problema es que eres demasiado obtuso como para admitirlo. Iré contigo porque sé que eres el hombre más especial de todos. Además, ya soy adulta y tarde o temprano todos debemos abandonar el nido. Y yo quiero que sea contigo.

—Estás loca —te atañes a repetir la misma afirmación de antes. El fragor de la sorpresa todavía te invade y tu lengua acusa las consecuencias.

—Si estoy loca la culpa es solamente tuya.

Y a pesar de que no ha hecho un solo movimiento, sientes que te incrustó un intangible pero feroz gancho al hígado. Ella tiene razón, tú tienes la culpa de todo. Jamás debiste acercártele. Nunca debiste consolarla y apoyarla, pero ya no existe solución para ello. La única solución que ahora puedes aplicar es no seguirle hablando, puesto que esa chica no te escuchará. Simplemente la dejarás atrás y ya. Tomas un último chaleco y lo ingresas de un furioso tirón a tu maletín. Entonces lo cierras, dado que no necesitas nada más. El resto lo comprarás más adelante con el gran fajo de billetes que has metido antes de que Hinata llegase. Has terminado de empacar y el momento de irse ha llegado.

—Ahora quítate de mi camino o tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza.

No habrá palabras de despedida. No habrá emocionadas miradas ni sentimientos desbordándose a flor de piel. No habrán vomitivas tonterías cursis. Si intenta detenerte la harás a un lado sin piedad. Sin embargo, antes de que des siquiera un paso, ella interrumpe decididamente tu intención.

—Si te vas, te voy a seguir.

Parpadeas sorprendido un par de veces. Te asombra ver tanta determinación en su mirada. Realmente piensa hacerlo, en verdad irá contigo. Lo puedes leer en sus ojos como si ellos fueran un libro abierto de enormes letras.

—Te mataré si me sigues. Y no son palabras vanas: lo voy a hacer —le adviertes con tu voz más siniestra. Aquella que pondría a temblar a cualquier enemigo.

—No lo harías.

Tú te ríes enseguida. No es una risa que necesites fingir; es una auténtica que brota desde el fondo de tu alma oscura. Esa mujer cree conocerte, pero se equivoca. Ella nunca presenció tu verdadera maldad.

—¿Sabías que intenté matar a Sakura sin dudarlo siquiera? —le adviertes con una pregunta—. ¿Por qué crees que no podría hacer lo mismo contigo? —siseas impregnando tu ser de maléfico odio—. Sólo Kakashi y Naruto impidieron que la matara. Pero si me sigues, tú no los tendrás a ellos para salvarte... —y la miras con ominosa maldad destellando en tus negros orbes. Te acercas lentamente, avizorándola como un depredador intimidando a su futura víctima. Quieres atemorizarla. Mostrarle sin velos toda la oscuridad que todavía yace en ti. Que te vea en toda tu maldad; esa que ha tenido la fortuna de todavía no conocer.

Ella, por un pequeño momento, te mira con sorpresa reflejada en sus llamativos ojos. Quizás incluso hay un destello de temor. Sin embargo, no se deja intimidar.

—No me importa lo que pasó antes. Yo sé que eres bueno, Sasuke. No tengo miedo —te refuta valiente y decidida. Es una kunoichi y te lo hace saber claramente.

—Pues deberías tener miedo... —ensombreces tu voz, imprimiéndole un cariz perturbador—. Deberías temerme. Tú no sabes nada de mí. No sabes quién realmente soy. ¿Sabes lo que pensaba mientras estaba encima tuyo? En hacerte pedazos, en herirte, dañarte de verdad. Mientras tú pensabas en entregarte por amor, yo sólo pensaba en hacerte sufrir como nunca lo has hecho. Incluso muchas veces he pensado en matarte. ¿Crees que eso es amar?

Un nuevo silencio se hace monarca del ambiente. Sin embargo, no logras atisbar dudas en su mirada. Y si realmente las tiene no las está demostrando. Seguramente está buscando las palabras precisas que logren contactar tu cerrado corazón. Pero sabes que nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar. Absolutamente nada. Finalmente, su rebelde voz femenina rompe la dictadura del silencio.

—Y-yo sé que tienes una feroz contradicción. Sé que te debates entre amarme y odiarme. Pero también sé que va a ganar el lado correcto. Vas a derrotar al odio que hay en tu interior y volverás a ser el niño noble que alguna vez fuiste. El amor que hay en ti ganará la guerra que tienes contra ti mismo. El amor ganará contra tu odio.

—Eres una tonta muy ingenua —la castigas afilando tu lengua—. La vida no es de color rosa. En la vida no siempre gana el bien. El mal muchas veces triunfa. El odio también gana mucha batallas. No seas ilusa y déjame en paz de una vez por todas. Evítate un daño que terminarás lamentando.

—Lo siento, pero no te dejaré escapar.

Ante su negativa, bañas tu mirada en una ferocidad satánica. —No hagas que salga a flote el demonio que habita en mí, Hinata. Cuando atraviese la puerta, si das un solo paso hacia mí, te voy quitar la vida sin contemplaciones —la amenazas como nunca imaginaste que podrías hacerlo con ella.

—Sácalo de una vez entonces —te desafía sin dudar—. Saca a esa bestia infernal que llevas por dentro. Mátame ahora mismo —increíblemente, lleva una mano al costado de su pantalón y extrae su propio kunai; el arma que todo shinobi siempre lleva encima. Te lo entrega en las manos y te clava la mirada —. Quiero ver a ese demonio que habita en ti con mis propios ojos. Hiéreme, tortúrame, clávame el kunai en mi corazón si eso quieres. Quiero ver mi sangre correr en tus manos. Quiero conocer al demonio vil que en verdad eres.

No lo puedes creer. Simplemente no puedes. Te está desafiando como nadie en su vida lo ha hecho. Ni siquiera Naruto, con toda su valentía, se habría atrevido a quedar así de indefenso. Ella se está arriesgando a perder su vida, porque, a pesar de tus palabras llenas de maldad, confía en ti. Confía en que tienes más luz que oscuridad. Está poniendo su propia vida en juego porque, después de todo lo que han vivido juntos, te ama con todo su corazón.

Aprietas el kunai entre tus dedos. Lo sostienes sin que tambalee un ápice; está tan firme como una espada incrustada en lo más profundo de una roca. Tus ojos se aceran; no emiten dudas de ningún tipo. Le haces saber a través de todo tu semblante que lo vas a hacer, que le arrebatarás la vida. Completamente amenazante, incluso alzas el arma para atemorizarla todavía más; ¡amedrentarla con todas tus fuerzas! Sin embargo, por más increíble que te parezca, ella no vacila siquiera un mísero segundo. Está esperando la estocada. Firme; totalmente estoica. Y, para tu gran pesar, no puedes siquiera infligirle una leve herida. Simplemente no puedes. Ella te está demostrando que aquel demonio que tanto pregonas ya no existe. Lo único que queda son reminiscencias de él. Esa chica te ha desarmado completamente. Bajas el kunai sin decir una sola palabra, dado que nada puedes objetar. Ella te ha mostrado la realidad.

—Ya no eres el demonio que dices ser, Sasuke —te declara con total seguridad —. Eres una persona buena, un hombre que vale completamente la pena. Este eres tú realmente. Por eso me enamoré de ti. P-por eso te amo tanto —escuchas claramente como su voz se desmenuza en sus últimas palabras. La intensidad de su emoción traiciona su actual firmeza.

Lamentablemente no hay nada que puedas discrepar. No sabes qué expresión refleja tu cara en este momento, pero tampoco quieres verla. Sabes que el sabor de la derrota se está deslizando por tus facciones. Cierras tus puños inexorablemente como una forma de liberar el peso de tu enorme frustración. Los cierras tanto que los huesos de los nudillos parecen querer perforar tu piel.

—Está bien —gruñes tu enfado como un animal salvaje—, acepto que ya no soy un demonio —sigues bufando entre dientes crepitantes—. Pero eso no significa que sea una persona buena —surge tu fiera terquedad una vez más. Esa chica no te va a vencer—. No significa que sea todo lo que dices. Todavía hay maldad en mí, Hinata. Tú misma lo sabes.

—Sé que todavía tienes oscuridad —acepta ella la verdad de tus palabras—, pero también sé que tu luz es más fuerte. Me lo acabas de demostrar —arguye mientras sus ojos traslucen fe en ti.

Por sus palabras, te das cuenta que Hinata no está luchando sola. Está siendo ayudada por aquel ente llamado amor. Es el amor por ti quien la impulsa a superar todas sus barreras. Entonces te das cuenta cuán fuerte es aquel sentimiento opuesto al odio.

¿Pero realmente su amor será más fuerte que tu odio?

No te interesa la respuesta. No quieres saberla. Simplemente avanzas hacia la puerta, pero ella no duda en interceptar tus pasos. Se coloca por delante.

—P-por favor, Sasuke, escucha a tu corazón y quédate conmigo.

Y tartamudea nerviosa sin poder evitarlo. Y entonces vuelves a recordar que ella está haciendo un gigantesco esfuerzo para enfrentar a una bestia tan oscura como tú. Por ti lo está haciendo. Por ti está siendo valiente. Por ti está luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, no te importa y no te importará.

—No, Hinata. Apártate de una vez por todas. Nada me detendrá. Ni tú ni nadie. Si no pudo hacerlo Sakura, mucho menos tú que eres incluso más patética que ella. Molesta a otro con tus tartamudeos e inseguridades. Fastidia a algún otro que logre soportar la asquerosa lástima que generas —le lanzas con el único afán de hacerle daño, de menospreciarla.

Es sólo entonces que la ves quebrarse por fin. Es sólo entonces que la ves soltar silenciosas lágrimas que calcinan sus carrillos. Las ofensivas palabras de quien tanto ama, le han llegado directo a su alma porque está sintiendo el cansancio de luchar tanto contra ti. A pesar de que intenta mostrar lo contrario, su voz cada vez más temblorosa te hace saber que ya no tiene el vigor del comienzo. Y te duele mucho verla así, pero nada puedes hacer. Has nacido para hacer daño. Ese es tu destino.

—Este es mi verdadero yo, Hinata. Alguien que está lleno de maldad todavía —le explicas casi como si se tratara de una disculpa. Tu voz baja unos decibeles por ello—. Alguien que tiene ataques de odio que no logra controlar. Te dañaré y no podré evitarlo. Si ahora me voy, es porque quiero protegerte. Entiéndelo.

Ella, en lugar de responder, baja su cabeza y solloza intensamente. Un búho sin ojos, un tigre sin dientes o un halcón sin alas, tendrían mucha más alma de la que Hinata tiene ahora.

Finalmente la has derrotado. Porque eso querías, ¿verdad? Derrotarla a cualquier precio. Verla llorar por tu causa. Porque, aunque ese demonio en tu interior ya no es tan fuerte como antes, sigue dando coletazos destinados a intoxicar tu alma. Porque esto no es solamente un asunto de amor u odio, también es un asunto de orgullo. Ella está confrontándote y no quieres perder la guerra. Quieres protegerla de ti mismo, sí, pero también sabes que no deseas admitir lo siguiente: ella también tiene la maldita razón; también tiene a la verdad de su parte cuando señala que tienes miedo. Sí, tienes miedo de formar un vínculo tan grande con ella que nunca podrás deshacerlo. Que la necesitarás, que la extrañarás, que siempre estarás pendiente de ella y su bienestar, que su dolor también se volverá tu dolor. Que cada vez que la veas sufrir, también sufrirás tú. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, temes perderla como perdiste a tu familia. No quieres volver a sufrir un dolor tan grande. Y quizás no sepas de amor, pero algo sí tienes muy claro al respecto: no dura para siempre. Pensar lo contrario son sólo utopías para gente ilusa o soñadora, cuentos de hadas que te rehúsas a creer. Un día todo terminará y volverás a sentirte vacío nuevamente. Volverás a sufrir y no quieres hacerlo nunca más.

Nunca más.

—Hice todo lo que pude... —te dice ella de improviso, interrumpiendo tus pensamientos; sus ojos comienzan a volverse sanguinolentos por tantas lágrimas que derrama —. Lu-luché con todas mis fuerzas por ti, pero estás enceguecido —llora tanto que te está lastimando demasiado. Sabes y presientes que se está despidiendo y te duele de una forma infernal —. Te deseo lo mejor, Sasuke. En serio, gracias por todo lo que me hiciste sentir. Te amo y no sabes cuanto sufrimiento me provoca saber que está será la última vez que podré decírtelo. ¡N-no sabes cuanto me duele! —itera con su voz desgarrándose como si sus cuerdas vocales se diluyeran en cruento ácido.

Te mira con una tonalidad distinta; una que no le habías visto antes. Te mira así porque ha aceptado que nunca más te verá. Por eso quiere grabarte en su memoria para siempre. Sabes que es así porque tú estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo con ella. Esta será la última imagen que guardarás en tu mente: verla derrotada; llorando y sufriendo una infinidad por el dolor que tú le has causado. Es lo que deseabas, pero verla así de mal te está partiendo el alma de una manera inconmensurable. Te quema como si el sol estuviera ardiendo a un metro de ti. ¡Demonios! ¡Por qué te hace sentir esta oleada de incontenibles emociones! ¡Por qué quieres consolarla! ¡Por qué rayos!

Quieres ceder a tu deseo de brindarle solaz, pero no puedes. Tú no eres así. No debes ser así. Nunca.

—¡Deja de llorar, maldita sea! —le exiges, queriendo perderte en tu malévolo egoísmo.

—No quiero —te responde tras un par de segundos, incrustando su lacrimosa mirada en la tuya—. No voy a dejar de llorar. Cuando te acercaste a mí esa noche, te pedí perdón por hacerlo. ¿Recuerdas? Pero ya no soy la misma, ahora sé que no tengo por qué pedir disculpas. Junto a ti he crecido y madurado, tú me cambiaste. Y ahora quiero llorar con todas mis fuerzas porque esta despedida me quema. ¡Me quema demasiado! Y no voy a parar de llorar porque a ti se te antoje. Voy a llorar hasta que mi cuerpo se diseque si quiero. Y tú no me lo vas a impedir.

Te deja sin habla porque sabes que posee la razón: tú no tienes derecho a prohibirle nada. Y te sorprende ver que incluso llorando ha sido tan fuerte como para enfrentarte por última vez.

Cabizbaja a la par de abatida, se da vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia tu puerta. Va a cruzarla y nunca más la verás. Estás a un tris de cometer el error más grande de toda tu vida. Dejarla ir será un pecado imperdonable. Lo sabes bien: esa mujer es única. Nunca encontrarás otra igual. Jamás volverás a sentir todas las emociones que ella te provoca. Nunca más alguien podrá insertarse en tu corazón de la forma en que ella lo ha hecho. Aunque te alejes por décadas o inclusive toda tu vida, nunca podrás extirparla de tu alma. Incluso podrías vivir durante incontables milenios y nunca volverías a encontrar una mujer tan excepcional. Ella es la esperanza que tanto necesita tu alma ennegrecida.

¡Acéptalo de una vez, maldición! Hinata es tuya y tú eres de ella. No intentes rechazar esa verdad. ¡Libera tu corazón de esa prisión de odio que llevas encima! Puedes protegerla sin alejarte, puedes controlar tu ira y cuidarla manteniéndote a su lado como un hombre de bien. Tu amor por ella tiene que motivarte a ser mejor persona. No puedes rendirte y abandonarla sin luchar. Tus ojos acuosos te lo están gritando también.

Tu garganta se estrecha y tragas saliva varias veces para aliviarla. Los nervios te consumen, mientras, intercalados, escalofríos y tercianas pisotean cada una de tus vértebras. No puedes dejarla hundirse en ese mar de dolor que intencionalmente le has provocado. ¡No puedes ser tan estúpido, vil y cobarde!

Entretanto, mientras tú resuelves el enigma yacente en tu corazón, ella ha abierto la puerta, la ha traspasado y finalmente la ha cerrado para no volver.

Al ya no verla, sientes un vacío terrible en tu corazón. Algo que te incinera el alma como lava de un volcán infernal. Nunca más verás su sonrisa, nunca más escucharás esa voz que tropieza por sus emociones, nunca más sus ojos se posarán en ti fulgurando sublime amor. Nunca más verás el rubor tímido de sus mejillas, ni tendrán interesantes conversaciones bajo el alero de la diosa selenita.

La estás perdiendo para siempre. Y quizás por ello, de golpe y porrazo, te das cuenta que ya no sientes esa dualidad amor-odio que siempre te ha hecho sentir. Ya no tienes esas ganas de matarla o hacerle daño que a menudo recurrían a tu mente. Ya no. Lo que ahora sientes ardiendo como llamas siderales son las ganas de consolarla. Y no solamente eso, sino muchísimo más también: quieres apoyarla cuando se sienta débil, animarla cuando esté triste, compartir sonrisas cuando esté contenta. Incluso confiarle tus sufrimientos y debilidades.

Lo que más deseas es hacerla feliz cada día de su existencia. Protegerla por y para siempre.

_«¿Acaso esto es amor?»_, te preguntas con miedo.

Atreviéndote a derrotar tus temores, la respuesta llega tan clara y diáfana como la luz de un mediodía despejado. Entonces, sin más funestas dudas, te lo dices completamente seguro: _«Sí, esto es amor»_

Inopinadamente, avanzas hacia la puerta y la abres con desesperación. Quieres avistarla, pero ya no está cerca. ¿Habrá corrido, acaso? ¿O tú demoraste mucho en resolver tu dilema? No pierdes tiempo en la respuesta: tus piernas comienzan a moverse con gran celeridad. Corres porque por fin te das cuenta que no puedes ni quieres vivir sin ella. Corres porque sabes que esto es lo correcto y lo que necesitas hacer. Esto es lo que sientes, esta es tu realidad. Y ahora lo sabes mejor que nunca: jamás te arrepentirás de estar con Hinata.

Te cuesta ubicarla, pero eres un shinobi y finalmente lo haces. Algo fulminante te golpea entonces; es un sentir que conmueve cada fibra de tu alma. Ella no ha regresado a su hogar... ha ido al parque en que entablaron conversación por primera vez. Al hermoso lugar que, desde entonces, se convirtió en especial y habitual para ambos. Ha ido para bañarse con la triste nostalgia de los recuerdos que tú le has dejado. A pesar de todo el dolor que le has infligido, quiere sentirse cerca de ti por última vez. Te estremeces de una manera completamente desconocida; nunca antes habías sentido esto. De lo único que sí tienes certeza es de las intensas ganas que tienes de llorar. Avanzas hacia ella y, sin avisos ni palabras previas, la sujetas de su diestra antes de que se siente en su lugar preferido. Sin dudarlo, te encargas de entregarle tu mirada rellena en refulgente e impresionante amor. Tus ojos son el medio que lo expresa, pero tu corazón es el motor.

Ella, con su siniestra, limpia su vista empañada por las lágrimas y te observa incrédula por varios segundos. Te mira como si no creyera que verdaderamente estás allí. Pero, de súbito, no duda en aferrar tu mano como si su vida dependiera de hacerlo. Como si estuviera colgando de un escarpado precipicio y tú fueras su salvador.

Mirándote directamente a los ojos, entre la indómita y atosigadora invasión de emociones, te pide algo que jamás en tu vida olvidarás. Algo que durante el resto de tus días tendrás siempre presente.

—P-por favor, Sasuke... por favor... nunca más me hagas sufrir de una manera tan grande —te pide con ese tartamudeo que siempre te molestó y que, empero, ahora mismo estás disfrutando como si fuese miel. Aceptas definitivamente que todo en ella te es sumamente valioso; incluso aquello.

—Nunca más, Hinata. Nunca más seré un canalla contigo.

Y es entonces que, conectando el deseo recíproco de sus enamorados corazones, ella se refugia en ti y tú la cobijas en tu regazo de moribundo demonio. Aquel demonio interior está falleciendo en este mismo instante y ella es la asesina que lo consiguió.

Hinata te ha salvado.

Llorando en tu pecho, la sientes como una niña pequeña. Tan frágil como una flor azotada por el viento. Y aún así, ella te ha demostrado poseer una tremenda fortaleza. Ambas facetas de su carácter te conmueven de una manera misteriosa e incomprensible. Y, como un relámpago fustigando tu alma, algo que parecía imposible sucede: sientes que la amas todavía más.

Mientras aceptas la verdad quieres llorar, pero tu orgullo de hombre te detiene. Y tu orgullo de shinobi se adosa hábilmente al primero. Eres el ninja más poderoso de todos; sólo Naruto está a tu altura. Pero esa chica llena de pureza te ha derrotado una vez más. Lo hizo antes cuando tocó tu frío corazón y lo ha hecho ahora, obligándote a aceptar lo que realmente sientes. De pronto, cierras tus ojos fuertemente. Estás intentando encarcelar tus lágrimas en la prisión esbozada por tus párpados cerrados, pero éstas logran escapar por tus rabillos igualmente. Aunque no quieras, terminas humedeciendo tus mejillas. Ella te lo dijo: eres hombre, pero, antes que eso, eres un ser humano. Un ser humano que ahora tiene un alma porque ella te la ha dado.

—Hinata... —entre lágrimas que ya no te esfuerzas por ocultar, saboreas su nombre en un susurro trémulo y anhelante.

Ella te mira vibrante, efervescente, enamorada. La emoción la desborda por cada centímetro que la conforma y se manifiesta en forma de tremores que tú puedes sentir claramente.

—Te amo. Te amo como un maldito loco —liberándote por fin de las cadenas que oprimen tu alma, te atreves a decírselo por primera vez. Se lo dices porque ya no puedes resistir esa fuerza intempestiva que incendia tu interior. Sin condiciones, te rindes al verdadero sentir. Hinata te ha vencido definitivamente, pero ya no te importa ni lo lamentas, porque esta es la derrota más dulce que se pueda obtener. La única derrota que posee el sabor de una victoria. La derrota es tuya, pero la gloriosa victoria del amor les pertenece a ambos.

Ella te abraza más fuerte, dice tu nombre y luego te lanza el mismo sentimiento a través de preciosas palabras. Te mira y sonríe mientras llora un océano de felicidad. Es un huracán inagotable de sentires. Te repite como una desquiciada que te ama. Una vez, cinco, ocho, ¡pierdes la cuenta de cuantas veces te lo dice!

Te ama tanto; tanto que, al igual que a ti, su sentir le supera completamente. Pletóricos se sienten ambos.

Tus emociones están tan desbocadas que sigues llorando y te sientes más vulnerable que nunca. Pero, estando con ella, no te importa sentirte así. Incluso te agrada mucho desprenderte del orgullo y la vergüenza. Después de tanto tiempo, te atreves a llorar sin ninguna clase de tapujo. Liberas por fin el dolor que has llevado enquistado en tu alma durante tantos años. Y lo haces porque ella es la única persona que te da la confianza para hacerlo. Sólo ella. Nadie más que ella.

Entre las lágrimas de ambos, una tenue, pero poderosa sonrisa, se cuela en tus labios. Te quedarás a su lado cuidándola porque la amas y nada más que eso te importa. Y entonces descubres que, sin que el sexo sea el medio, le estás haciendo el amor ahora mismo. Sí, aunque a ti mismo te parezca una maldita cursilería, el solo hecho de abrazarla, cobijarla en tu pecho y decirle al oído cuanto la amas, te hace sentir de esa increíble y bellísima manera.

La amas porque es la chica más noble que conocerás en tu vida.

La amas porque te ha demostrado ser una mujer fuerte como ninguna.

La amas porque te ayudó a recuperar tu ausente corazón.

La amas, simple y llanamente, por ser Hinata Hyuga. La mujer de tu vida.

* * *

_Fin de la Transmisión_


End file.
